The present disclosure relates to a tool system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system of tools having an integrated lighting and charging mechanism.
A user of a tool, such as a wrench, must often work in an work area where there is little or no light available. In order to adequately view the work area, the user must secure a separate source of light, such as a flashlight or a lamp, to illuminate the work area. This can be a cumbersome process as the user is required to grasp the separate light source with one hand while using the tool with the other hand. It can also be unsafe since the user can be required to divide his or her attention between use of the tool and use of the light source.
Moreover, the user may not have a light source handy, which may require the user to leave the work area to look for a source of light. This can be a time consuming and frustrating process particularly for a user that wants to focus on the job at hand, which is using the tool.